listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chronicles of Narnia
The Books Animated film: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe *Fenris Ulf - Stabbed by Peter. *Aslan - Stabbed by the White Witch as a sacrifice to appease the Deep Magic. Later came back to life through deeper magic, as he was a willing victim who committed no treachery and was killed in a traitor's stead. *White Witch - Jumped on by Aslan from a cliff, crushing her and completely destroying her. BBC series The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe *Maugrim - Stabbed by Peter. *Aslan - Stabbed by the White Witch as a sacrifice to appease the Deep Magic. Later came back to life through deeper magic. *'White Witch' - Sent falling to her death in a ravine by Aslan with his roar. *Dwarf - Scratched by a griffon with his claws, presumably mortally wounding him (though this is unclear). Prince Caspian *Werewolf - Stabbed offscreen by Prince Caspian *Hag - Stabbed by Dr. Cornelius *Nikabrik - Stabbed by Peter *'King Miraz' - Wounded by Peter, then stabbed in the back by Glozelle with a knife, both as part of his and Sopespian's conspiracy and as revenge for insulting him. *Glozelle - Stabbed by Peter. *Sopespian - Unknown. It is presumed that he was killed in the battle (likely by Edmund), as he is never seen afterwards among the surviving Telmarines. By this time Mr. Tumnus, Mr. Beaver, and Mrs. Beaver will be dead of old age The Voyage of the Dawn Treader *Lord Octesian - Turned into a dragon by an island enchantment, and eventually died, possibly of hunger and thirst. *Lord Restimar - Prior to the events of the film, jumped into cursed water and turned to gold. The Silver Chair *Princess/Queen - Bitten by the Green Lady in snake form. *'Green Lady' - Stabbed in the throat by Prince Rilian. *King Caspian - Died of old age. Lord Bern, Lord Rhoop, Lord Revilian, Lord Argoz, Lord Mavramorn, Pug, and Governor Gumpas, seen in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, are likely to be dead of old age by now, as they were older than Caspian. Disney series In this series, the battles are more intense, and there are many unnamed casualties on both sides in the battles. The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe *'Maugrim' - Stabbed by Peter. *''Aslan'' - Stabbed by the White Witch as a sacrifice to appease the Deep Magic. Later came back to life through deeper magic. *'White Witch' - Pinned to the ground and eaten by Aslan. *'Ginnarbrik' - Shot by Susan with an arrow while trying to kill Edmund. Prince Caspian *Hag - Thrown against a rock wall by Peter. *Werewolf - Slashed by Edmund with his sword. *Nikabrik - Stabbed from behind by Trumpkin while trying to kill Lucy. *'King Miraz' - Stabbed from behind by Sopespian with one of Susan's arrows, making it seem Susan shot him, and starting a battle between the Narnians and Telmarines. *'Sopespian' - Eaten by the river god summoned by Aslan. The Voyage of the Dawn Treader *Governor Gumpas - Accidentally hit by Eustace with an oar, fell into the water, and drowned. *Lord Octesian - Died of unknown causes, likely either from third or hunger, or possibly killed by a dragon. (He was not turned into a dragon as his human bones were found) *Lord Restimar - Turned to gold when he went into the water of Dragon Island. *'Green Mist' - In snake form, stabbed in the roof of the mouth by Edmund (similar to the Basilisk). Category:Film series Category:Books Category:Werewolves